


These Invisible Threads That Bind Us

by IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight (Menochange)



Series: Sensate [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batfamily Feels, Betrayal, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sensate Cluster(s), mentions of suicide (non graphic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menochange/pseuds/IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight
Summary: Everything was fine up until two days ago. he feels like he's going out of his mind. His head is pounding unbearably. Something is very wrong.  He feels things he shouldn't, hears things aren't there and see's people who don't exist. It starts with the woman sitting in the middle of the street, he watched her as she huddled cold and alone on that dirty mattress right before she took her own life. Then it was the girl with shockingly read hair, blood splattered all over her face as bullets flew through the air. And now it was the bat, watching, waiting, preparing to strike.“You will start to feel things, strange things. Like snow in the middle of summer, Hot on days there is no sign of the sun, rain when there isn’t a cloud in the sky. You will feel anger and joy and pain and pleasure without a reason. Things that are not your own but yours to feel in that moment.”





	These Invisible Threads That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I'm finally back into writing ff again and this idea has been floating around in my head ever since I started re-watching Sense 8.  
> Will hopefully update on the regular but no promises because my track record at this point is honestly pretty dismal.  
> Was originally going to be a one shot but the idea won't leave even after I started writing it so it's probs going to be an actual story. :)
> 
> Also there are more couples and pairings (but as they are as of yet unconfirmed I'm not putting them in the tags - Will update once I finally decide who is end game.

The bell rang as the store door opened causing Dick to freeze.

It shouldn’t have, literally anyone could have just walked into this dingy corner store. It certainly wasn’t a crime to do some late night shopping. But somehow in this very moment Dick knew that wasn’t the case. Whoever just entered wasn’t here because of some late night craving of double choc brownie ice cream and lucky charms. They were here for him. The young officer braced himself - unable to tear his eyes away from the rows of sugary cereals stocked haphazardly on the shelf before him – as he waited for whatever was happening next. Honestly the last few days had been a rollercoaster so he was quite literally ready for anything at this point, nothing could be worse than losing your own god damned mind.

“Richard” a deep voice rumbled behind him and Dick swung around in shock. Maybe he wasn’t as ready as he had previously believed. Dick gaped openly at the dark haired, Caucasian man before him, dressed to the nines in a lavash suit that was probably worth more than Dick made in a year. But that wasn’t the shocking part, the man was also wearing a bat mask, obscuring everything on the top of his face except for his piercing blue eyes that seemed to look straight into Dick’s soul. 

“My name is…” The man started to introduce himself standing well into Dick’s personal space at the same time the young officer finally found his voice.

“I know who you are…You’re Batman” Dick cut him off voice sounding rough and somewhat awed to his own ears. His neck grew warm; feeling stupid for using the FBI moniker here, right to the man’s face, in the middle of a convenience store.

The man chuckled, deep and gruff as he placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “You know what they told you, but you also know what your senses are telling you. The question is Richard, which one are going to trust.”

“Why… Everyone usually calls me Dick… How do you know my name?” Dick frowned; this was the second time the bat had addressed him by his given name.

“She told me” The bat answered. His eyes assessing.

“Who?” Dick asked but a part of him already knew.

“The woman who gave birth to you. Selena” He said her name almost reverently, his voice dipping low as his eyes shuttered slightly.

“She took her own life. She shot herself” The words were out of his mouth before he could even process what he was saying but the man simply nodded looking lost for a moment before the expression was wiped off his face leaving behind a blank mask.

“We all experience many births and deaths in a life but only few know what it is to be reborn a sensate” The man explained not really explaining anything at all.

“I don’t… I don’t understand” Dick stated, his confusion clear upon his face, why was this man being so damned cryptic.

“You have a migraine” The non-sequitur was stated with an air of utmost confidence, as though he knew exactly what Dick had been going through over the last few days.

“I… how did you...” He started to ask but the bat continued on, speaking over him as though he hadn’t uttered a word. 

“You’ve had it since you saw her. It will last a few more days but you need to power through it. There is so much you have to do; you don’t have enough time to stop.” The man’s tone was gruff causing Dick to involuntarily flinch. The man froze, blue eyes softening as though he hadn’t realised how harsh his tone had become. He took a breath, hand gently squeezing Dick’s shoulder in reassurance as he softened his voice “I know this is hard. When mine broke I almost cried in relief. But this is just the beginning. You will start to feel things, strange things. Like snow in the middle of summer, Hot on days there is no sign of the sun, rain when there isn’t a cloud in the sky. You will feel anger and joy and pain and pleasure without a reason. Things that are not your own but yours to feel in that moment.”

This wasn’t real, this can’t be real Dick thought to himself as his head pounded painfully as though there were a bowling ball rolling around in his skull. He needed to stop this, there was something definitely wrong with him especially since his hallucinations seem to be getting worse and worse. 

“Excuse me” Dick called loudly as his body finally decided to obey him, pulling himself violently out of the man’s grasp to stumble backwards, cursing softly as his back hit the metal shelving causing pain to shoot up his side.

“Excuse me” Dick called again once he finally caught his breath, catching the attention of the clerk. “Do you see this guy?” He asked but didn’t catch the cashier’s response as the man in the bat mask once again stepped into his personal space.

“We don’t have time for this Dicky” The man’s tone was soft once again, his eyes pleading for Dick to listen. “There is a plane leaving in an hour. I have to be on it”

“NO… No... You’re not going anywhere” Dick protested immediately as his police training began to kick in.

“There is a girl. Cassandra Cain. She needs you help, just like Wally West needed your help” Batman informs him, voice low and urgent.

“I can’t let you go. You’re a criminal. I’m a cop” Dick protests at war with himself.

“You know that’s not true. Don’t do this Richard”

“I can’t let you leave”

“I know you’re going to try to reach for the gun strapped to your ankle. But let me tell you that this will all be over before you do” The man threatened but Dick had already made up his mind.

He couldn’t let him go.

* * *

**TWO DAYS EARLIER:**

“I can’t. Bruce I can’t. “She begs, huddled on the dirty mattress, her only defence against the harsh cold.

“You can. They’ll be hunted. Born or unborn.” He whispers holding her close, wishing he was able to stop the violent shivers that shuddered through her distressingly thin frame.

“I don’t want to get anyone hurt. I don’t want to be responsible for that again” She mutters more to herself than him, but he hears her none the less and kisses her forehead. She’s strong. She always has been the strongest and bravest of them all and god did he love her all the more for it. She could do anything; of that he had no doubt.

“At least this way they’ll have a fighting chance.” He reassures her, unable to say what he really wants, the words clogged deep within his throat.

She cries, tears streaming down her face as she clutches him, pushing against her very being until it’s finally done. She see’s them all in that moment. Her heart soars at the sight of her children and drops knowing she’s doomed them all to a fate worse than death should they be caught.

“Bruce. Look after them.” She pleads, kissing him passionately when he agrees.

“You gave birth” A gleeful voice taunts from behind causing her to break away from her love.

“He’s here isn’t he. Don’t listen to him. Don’t look at him. I’m on my way. Wait for me” He love asks as she tenses. His voice is soft, lit with that rough tinge she loves, the one that makes her feel safe, warm and loved.

“No” She commands, eyes still overflowing with tears “No. don’t please” Her love draws back, hurt and confused as he looks searchingly into her eyes. She wants to take her words back the instant they left her mouth, but she knows what she has to do. He can’t be here; she won’t risk his life because she’s too much of a coward to do what needs to be done. She has to do it for her children, do it him.

“Kitty Cat, you know I don’t like to be ignored” Their intruder sings into her ear, grabbing onto her shoulders and laughing manically at her, feeling his trademark grin – mouth twisted unnaturally, fiendishly wide – pressed against her face.

“I’m sorry. I should never have left you. I should never have believed his lies. I love you.” She closes her eyes, pressing her forehead into Bruce’s chest, taking in his heady scent one last time.

“Selena” He whispers her name half pleading, half reverent. They both know what has to happen next.

“Oooooh, are you talking to Batsy? Kitty Cat, tell Batsy We’ll seem him real soon. Don’t you worry Kitty”

“Leave. Please. I can’t do this with you here” His lips press against hers in a chaste kiss that still leaves her breathless. A silent confession of love and a plea of forgiveness unspoken but still heard through their touch. They had always been connected, more so to each other above everyone else. It had always been the two of them and now he would be alone. Left to brood, stuck in his own head and it was all her fault. Hopefully the children would help him, save him, just as he would save them.

She pushes him away forcefully; he needs to leave. She needs to do it now. He takes the hint kissing her again on the forehead before he disappears leaving her cold and alone.

She picks up the gun, trying to summon up all the courage she possesses.

“HONEY I’M HOME” came the loud yell as the rickety wooden doors were slammed open, giving way to twenty armed men and a green haired megalomaniac.

She closes her eyes and pulls the trigger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also I have made my initial story character profiles if anyone is interested in who is who of the cluster ... may contain spoilers (and will most definitely be subject to change once I start writing the later chapters) So if anyone is interested let me know and I'll post it separately.


End file.
